A Dance To Remember
by Ayasaki
Summary: YURI fic... so anybody who's interested.. just read.


A Dance to Remember  
  
By: Ayasaki  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in Tomoyo's room while Sakura tried on her newest costume. "Are you sure this doesn't look silly Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled up at her and bit the end of her finger. "I think you look just great Sakura-chan. Incredible really."  
  
Sakura blushed and looked down at the shiny pink thing she was wearing. "Well if you say so I'll take your word for it Tomoyo-chan. But I can't exactly sleep in this thing."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and began helping her out of her costume. "Alright. There is a spare night shirt in the closet." She folded the costume up while Sakura went to put the shirt of. "So who are you going to the dance with on Friday?"  
  
Sakura stuck her head into the shirt and said, "I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought. Nobody has asked me yet. Who are you going with?"  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip when Sakura stepped out of the closet. "Well... I did have some ideas but I don't think they're interested."  
  
Sakura looked at her amazed. "Really? But Tomoyo-chan, you get asked out all the time. Why don't you ever go out with anyone?" Tomoyo blushed and Sakura grinned at her. "Oh you have someone you like already huh? Who is it? Li? Yamazaki?" Tomoyo frowned at her. "No. Now stop teasing me."  
  
Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Alright. But I'm going to find out eventually. You know you never could keep a secret from me."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with a self-assured smirk. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Sakura looked at her suspiciously, then lay down in the bed. "Fine, don't tell me."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and Sakura smiled at her. Tomoyo quickly turned off the light and crawled into bed with her. "Oyasumi-nasai Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai Tomoyo-chan." Sakura yawned.  
  
Sakura yawned and stretched. Looking at the clock beside the bed she saw it was 1:14 in the morning. She glanced next to her at Tomoyo, but her friend wasn't in bed. "She must have gotten up to go to the bathroom." Sakura yawned and noticed how dry her mouth was. Slipping out from under the covers she walked down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
On the way she heard an odd sound from one of the doors. It sounded like Tomoyo. She stopped and looked around, noticing a light under the bathroom door and coming through the key hole. Tomoyo's house was very old and still had the old fashioned locks on the inside doors. Sakura heard another low moan from the door and finally her curiosity got the better of her and she bent down to look through the key hole.  
  
Inside the bathroom she saw Tomoyo sitting back on the toilet. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then Sakura noticed that the lid was down. Tomoyo had her right hand between her legs and was holding a picture in her left hand. Sakura blushed realizing what her friend was doing. She was about to leave when she heard Tomoyo sob. "I love you so much... I just wish I could tell you..."  
  
Sakura bit her lip. Whoever it is she must really love him, Sakura thought. She began to notice that her own legs had gotten a bit wobbly and warm while watching her friend. She bit her lip and started to back up when Tomoyo let out a very loud moan and dropped the picture she was holding. It floated to the door and slipped under right as Sakura pulled back. Feeling a bit guilty for spying on her friend in such an intimate moment Sakura leaned down and looked at the picture in the light under the door... and gasped.  
  
It was her, dressed in the cat costume Tomoyo had made for her. Inside the bathroom Sakura suddenly heard running water and without thinking she ran back to Tomoyo's bedroom. She was under the covers and had her eyes closed just as Tomoyo stepped out of the bathroom and retrieved her picture from the floor.  
  
Sakura forced her breathing to slow down and her muscles to relax. She heard a floor board creak under Tomoyo's foot and felt the mattress move as Tomoyo crawled into bed with her. It was all Sakura could do to keep her eyes closed and her face calm.  
  
Suddenly she felt Tomoyo's hand on her shoulder and felt warm breath on her cheek as Tomoyo leaned over her and whispered, "I love you Sakura-chan. Even if you'll never know it, I do love you..." Something warm and wet dripped onto Sakura's cheek and Tomoyo rolled back over to go to sleep.  
  
Sakura wasn't sure what she wanted to do. A part of her wanted to comfort her friend. To tell her that everything was alright. But another, more immediate, part of her was frozen stiff in shock. She had always known Tomoyo loved her, but had never guessed that she was IN love with her. How could she miss something like that about her best friend?  
  
She peeked around at the dark room. She couldn't see much but everything in it was all too familiar. The walls were covered with pictures of her and Tomoyo together. The desk was spilling over with drawings of the costumes Tomoyo had designed for her. And Sakura was sure that the shelves of video tapes mostly consisted of herself as well.  
  
After a while Sakura rolled over and looked at Tomoyo's face. Even in the dark she could see Tomoyo's pale skin. She wanted to talk to her friend... but couldn't bring herself to do it. Now wasn't the right time.  
  
Monday: "Confessing"  
  
Sakura yawned and stretched as her alarm clock went off. She had not gotten back to sleep the night before and had spent most of Sunday trying to act casual around Tomoyo. She had not been able to find the words to talk to her friend. Mostly because she wasn't sure of her own feelings.  
  
Next to her on the pillow Kero rolled over, "Would you mind turning off the alarm. I would like to finish this dream I was having about chocolate cake."  
  
Sakura hit the clock and groggily rolled out of bed. And went to her closet to get dressed. She stopped suddenly, running her fingers along the fabric of the costumes she had in her closet. Tomoyo's face popped into her mind and Sakura felt a warm feeling in her chest. She couldn't just let Tomoyo keep torturing herself like this... but what could she do about it?  
  
As she changed into her school clothes Sakura thought long and hard about how she could help Tomoyo. The obvious answer was to love her back. Could she do that? After all they were both girls... but then Tomoyo didn't seem to have a problem with it.  
  
After breakfast Sakura put on her skates and headed outside. Tomoyo was waiting by the mail box. Sakura found herself smiling, even though she still wasn't sure about everything. On the way to school she and Tomoyo talked about what they had done after they had gone home the other day. Sakura left out a few choice fragments of course. How could she talk to Tomoyo like this without telling her that she had seen her? What if Tomoyo got mad at her?  
  
When they got to school their friends were waiting for them outside of the school. "Hey! Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! How was your weekend?"  
  
Sakura blushed, but thankfully Tomoyo answered so nobody noticed. Once they got into the classroom Sakura relaxed a bit. Miss Mizuki had assigned some homework, which Tomoyo and Sakura had worked on after school on Friday. Sakura spent the rest of the day just sitting in class and trying to pay attention.  
  
At lunch Tomoyo asked her, "Are you alright Sakura-chan? You've been really distant lately."  
  
Sakura smiled at her. "I just have something on my mind Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
In her last class Sakura had been staring out the window, still thinking about what she had seen. She felt a shiver go down her spine that had nothing to do with cold or distaste. She realized she was actually kind of attracted to Tomoyo. After all they had been close friends for a while, had done pretty much everything together.  
  
"Sakura-chan class is over." Miss Mizuki said from beside her desk.  
  
Sakura looked up startled and blushed. "Oh, sorry..." She gathered up her stuff and put it in her bag.  
  
Miss Mizuki smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm sure you have plenty of things on your mind. Just try to be a bit more attentive in class alright?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Thanks Mizuki-sensei. See you later ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Have fun Sakura-chan."  
  
When Sakura got to the front of the school Tomoyo and her other friends were waiting for her. "What took you so long Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura shrugged and put her pack on her back. "Oh you know me. I was day dreaming and lost track of time."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and hugged her. "Yeah that sounds like you. Do you want to come by my house this afternoon?"  
  
Sakura blushed at the hug but quickly composed herself. "Um, sure Tomoyo-chan. Sounds fun."  
  
When they got to Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura. "Alright, what's going on? You have been spaced out for two days now."  
  
Sakura blushed and looked at her. "I told you I've been thinking about something..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "So what have you been thinking about? Clow cards? A boy? The dance? What?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip. "Well I..." She bit her lip. What could she say? Tomoyo deserved to know. But what if she got mad? If she had wanted Sakura to know how she felt she probably would have told her.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her worriedly. Finally Sakura just acted. She leaned in and kissed Tomoyo on the lips. "I love you too Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo stood there stunned with her jaw hanging open. Sakura turned and ran off, leaving her standing there. Tomoyo put her hand too her mouth as she watched Sakura run off.  
  
When she got home Sakura slammed the door behind her and ran up to her room. She buried her face in the pillows of her bed and just lay there for a minute. "I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? I am such an idiot."  
  
Kero flew up from his spot on the dresser. He had been taking his afternoon nap when Sakura had run in. He landed on the bed next to the lump in the pillows that was Sakura's head. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Kero sighed. "Well why not? Who am I going to tell? Come on Sakura you can't stay under there forever."  
  
Sakura moaned. "That was my plan. Maybe I'll have the sleep card put me to sleep for few thousand years... or maybe I'll just jump off the roof."  
  
Kero took the pillow in hit teeth and pulled it off of Sakura's head. "Come on now, tell me what's the matter."  
  
Sakura looked up at him. Her eyes were red and she was crying. She looked at the guardian beast. Suddenly for no real reason she started telling him exactly what had happened.  
  
"... and I just kissed her and ran off." She finished.  
  
Kero rubbed his chin. "I don't pretend to understand love Sakura-chan. But I do know that if she really loves you she won't be mad. I think you should probably talk to her."  
  
Sakura blushed and lay down on the pillow. "How can I do that? I mean she probably totally hates me now."  
  
Kero was about to answer when the phone next to her bed rang. Sakura just stared at it for a minute then reached to pick it up. "Um...he-hello?"  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice said.  
  
Sakura blushed and said, "Yeah it's me Tomoyo-chan. Look... about earlier..."  
  
"No Sakura-chan, please. Do you think we can talk in person?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura bit her lip and twirled the phone cord. "Alright. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
Tomoyo thought about it for a second. "How about the penguin slide in the park?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Alright I'll meet you there." She put the phone down and looked at Kero. "You stay here."  
  
"Why? I want to come along and see how it all works out." He moaned.  
  
Sakura shook her head and put her pack down. Then she left the house and started towards the park.  
  
When she got there Tomoyo was sitting on the swings staring out into space. She walked up behind her and sat down on a swing next to her. They both sat there quietly for a while, swinging slightly in the breeze.  
  
Finally Tomoyo turned to look at her. "Did you mean what you said Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura nodded, but kept staring straight ahead. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry if..." She was cut off when Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Don't say you are sorry Sakura-chan... I'm not." Tomoyo whispered the last part.  
  
Sakura looked at her. "But I am. I should have known. I could have... I don't know. But I might have done something to make you feel better."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No Sakura-chan... we were both a little young for that. I loved every minute we had. You have always been my best friend."  
  
Sakura looked at her with sad eyes. "But you wanted more. If I had been a good friend I would have known that."  
  
Tomoyo let out a laugh. "It's not like I told you Sakura-chan. Not directly anyway. I don't even know how you found out..." She looked at Sakura curiously.  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled. "Well..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry, I won't get mad. I just want to know."  
  
Sakura looked at her, her face turning entirely red. "I woke up about one o'clock on Sunday morning and went to get a drink. I passed by the bathroom and heard you moaning. I thought you might be sick or something..."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with her jaw hanging down, then looked quickly away. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to gross you out or anything. It was just you were there so close to me and..."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I wasn't grossed out Tomoyo-chan." She blushed again and mumbled, "In fact I feel kind of flattered and a bit..."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her, "A bit what??"  
  
Sakura looked up at her and smiled. "It was a bit of a turn on."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her. "Well that kiss of yours was pretty good. Kind of short though..." She looked directly into Sakura's eyes and winked.  
  
Sakura blushed, then remembered that this was Tomoyo. They had known each other for their entire lives. She wasn't any different now than she had been then. They just knew each other even better. Sakura leaned closer to Tomoyo who closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly. She felt Tomoyo's warm breath on her lip and stopped, half an inch away from her friend.  
  
Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tomoyo's. Tomoyo let out a small moan and pushed back. Sakura felt something move against her mouth and realized it was her tongue. For a split second she panicked, unsure of what to do. Then she opened her mouth and felt it slide in. Sakura let out a slight moan, and her hands came away from the swing chain. She fell forward onto the ground, leaving Tomoyo sitting above her giggling.  
  
Sakura picked herself up and laughed. "Boy I sure know how to ruin a moment don't I?"  
  
Tomoyo hugged her. "You didn't ruin anything Sakura-chan. That was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura put her arms around Tomoyo's waist. "I love you too Tomoyo-chan."  
  
They talked until the sun began to set and the girls reluctantly started back home. On the way home Sakura felt a lightness in her heart that hadn't been there before. Was this what it was like to love someone and have them love you back? Sakura smiled and glanced back towards the way Tomoyo had gone. After a minute she turned and headed for home again, feeling better than ever.  
  
Wednesday: "Real friends"  
  
Sakura hefted her back pack as she and Tomoyo walked hand in hand away from the school. They stopped when they heard someone call their names. Turning around they saw some of their friends from school following them. Sakura smiled and waved, "Hey! what's up?"  
  
The other girls stopped and looked at them for a second, then Naoko said, "Are you two alright? You've been acting kind of weird for the last few days."  
  
Sakura smiled and looked at Tomoyo. "Well we've been working some things out."  
  
The other girls smiled and made varying sounds of acknowledgement. Naoko smiled at them, "So you two are finally dating huh?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at them surprised. "You... you mean you knew?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Naoko rolled her eyes and the other girls let out a collective giggle. "Are you kidding? I think the only people who don't know are those two new exchange students you are always hanging out with. We were actually wondering when you two were going to get together, but nobody wanted to say anything in case we were wrong."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were blushing bright red. Chiharu, another one of their friends, stepped forward and smiled at them. "Don't worry, you two have nothing to be embarrassed about. We're your friends after all right?" The other girls all nodded in agreement and made similar comforting remarks.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at them and said, "Thanks guys... we were kind a little afraid of how you would react."  
  
After a while the group broke up and began heading in different direction. As they walked to Sakura's house Tomoyo and Sakura were quiet for a while. Then Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. "That was... awkward."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "You said it. I mean I had no idea that they knew. I'm sorry if I..."  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head, "Don't be sorry. It was going to come out eventually anyway. At least our friends don't hold it against us right?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded, leaning against Sakura's shoulder. "I guess it could have been worse." She smiled and looked at Sakura's face. "Think Li and Mei have heard about it yet?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. They are both pretty popular. I'm sure they must have heard something. Don't worry about it Tomoyo-chan."  
  
When they arrived at home Touya and Yukito were sitting on the steps. Touya looked at them, noticed how close they were, and shrugged. "Hey squirt. What are you two up to?"  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "We're just going to hang out and work on our homework."  
  
Touya nodded. As she passed them to go inside Sakura heard Touya say to Yukito, "Alright, you were right and I was wrong."  
  
She turned back and saw her brother hand Yukito some money. Sakura frowned and said, "Hey!"  
  
Both boys looked guilty for a second, then Touya quickly closed the door. Tomoyo giggled. "Well at least he isn't teasing us about it."  
  
Sakura looked at her and smiled grimly. "No, not yet anyway. I'm actually wondering if we even need to tell our parents about this."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and poked her ribs. "I think if we just let things play out they'll figure it out soon enough." She playfully kissed Sakura's cheek, then sat down and pulled out her homework.  
  
Sakura groaned. "Oh I hate math!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her. "Well in that case let's get it over with fast right?"  
  
Sakura sighed and the two of them settled down to study. Few hours later they finally closed the books and put everything away. Kero flew down stairs and landed on the couch between them. "Hey, what are the chances of getting something to eat??" He asked.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and Sakura got up to get Kero a sandwich. She looked at Tomoyo and asked, "Do you want anything?" Tomoyo shook her head no and Sakura disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
After a minute Tomoyo reached into her back pack and took out the flier for the school dance. It was only a junior high school dance. Nothing really important, but in her mind Tomoyo could just see her and Sakura together there.  
  
She jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Tomoyo looked up and saw Sakura smiling down at her. "You alright Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright Sakura-chan. I was just wondering if..."  
  
Sakura sat down next to her and looked at the flier. "If I wanted to go to the dance with you?" Tomoyo nodded sheepishly. Sakura smiled and looked at her. "I would love to Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly and kisses her cheek. Sakura smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura laughed, "No problem. I just need to get a dress."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I think I have the perfect idea for a dress for you." With a nice smile in her face.  
  
Sakura held up her hand. "Don't forget, you need one too."  
  
Tomoyo smiled broader and nodded. "Alright. I'll remember Sakura-chan." They both kissed again and hugged. "This is going to be perfect." Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura smiled and whispered back. "It already is."  
  
Tomoyo pressed closer and ran her hand down Sakura's back. Sakura smiled and kissed Tomoyo's neck. Tomoyo gasped slightly and closed her eyes. Sakura started kissing Tomoyo's collar bone when she felt Tomoyo's hand squeeze her butt and jumped. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm fine, you just startled me is all. In fact I'm feeling a little bit better than fine." She ran a finger along Tomoyo's arm.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and licked her lips, enjoying the feeling of Sakura's fingers on her soft skin. Sakura leaned forward to kiss her again when Tomoyo's eyes popped open and she stepped back. "No, wait. I want to wait a bit before we go that far Sakura. Is that alright?"  
  
Sakura nodded and winked at her. "It's perfectly OK Tomoyo-chan. I'm not even sure what I'm doing. I'd probably mess it up anyway."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her and shook her head. "You were doing fine Sakura-chan... incredible. I just want to wait. Plus I have to get home and do my chores."  
  
Sakura helped Tomoyo pack up and saw her to the door. Yukito and Touya had left so the porch was clear. Sakura kissed Tomoyo goodbye and then slowly closed the door. Kero stuck his head out of the kitchen just then. "Hey, can I have some more??"  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded. "Alright, but this is it until dinner alright?"  
  
Friday: "A Dance To Remember" (finally the title makes sense from now on)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had left from school separately, planning to meet up later when Sakura's dad took them to the dance. Their parents had been perfectly alright with the situation and had told each of them how happy they were for the two of them.  
  
Sakura got home and fed Kero, then ran up to her room. Tomoyo had delivered her dress the day before and had strictly forbidden Sakura to open it early. All day Sakura had been imagining what was in the box and had asked Tomoyo for a little hint at least a half dozen times. Tomoyo had just smiled and said, "Believe me, it suits you." Sakura had just had to take her word for it. Before getting the box out she checked on the Clow cards and told them what was going on. She had found that if she didn't report her day to them they would float out of the book like crazy and circle her head until she did. Finally the cards were totally informed and Sakura went to her closet.  
  
Sakura picked the box up from in her closet and slowly opened it, peeling back the paper it was wrapped in. When she got the last piece of paper out of the way she saw the dress and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing Tomoyo had even made for her.  
  
Reaching into the box she drew the dress out and lay it on the bed. The material was a gold color, cut low in the front and back, but obviously not showing too much. Long sleeves ended in attached golden finger covers for her ring and middle fingers. The bottom half was in three layers, with a silver edge running along the hems of the entire dress. Running her fingers across it Sakura was amazed at how soft it felt. She noticed that there were also matching shoes in the box and some gold nylon stockings and a silver hair band. "Tomoyo-chan, you think of everything." She smiled and set everything out on the bed with the dress.  
  
Sakura couldn't wait to put it on, but realized that first she'd need to shower. Tossing her clothes on the floor she ran to the bathroom. Starting the shower she waited until it was warm then jumped in.  
  
As the water ran down her body Sakura scrubbed herself clean from head to toe. Then, as she started to rinse off, her eyes were drawn to the toilet. The memory of that night she had seen Tomoyo in the bathroom... "was it only five days ago?".. ran through her mind. Unconsciously her hand slid between her legs and traced slow circles through the small tuft of pubic hair she had. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as her hand slid just a bit lower... then she shook her head and stopped. She wanted to wait until Tomoyo was there with her. Just the thought of it made her shiver in a combination of anticipation and uncertainty.  
  
Turning off the shower Sakura stepped out and grabbed a towel, making sure to dry everything. Then she put on her underclothes and stood in front of the mirror. She couldn't do much with her short hair, not like the styles Tomoyo could pull off, but she promised to try something special. Reaching for the hair drier and comb she got to work.  
  
When she finished she had managed to make her hair look a little lighter than usual and had slipped on the silver hair band Tomoyo had left for her. At last she felt like it was time to put on the dress. She undid the laces in the back that held it together and carefully pulled it on, loving the feel of the soft fabric against her skin. Then she slipped on the stockings and put her feet into the shoes. As expected everything fit perfectly. Sakura stood in front of her mirror for a while looking at herself. She felt like a princess and loved the way the dress caught the light and shimmered as she walked.  
  
Kero had flown into the room while she was in the shower and was sitting on Sakura's dresser. Sakura smiled at him and twirled in her dress. "What do you think Kero-chan?"  
  
The guardian beast looked her over. "Well I'm not really one to judge human beauty Sakura-chan, but from what I know you look great."  
  
Sakura blushed and bowed. "Thanks Kero-chan. I hope Tomoyo-chan likes it."  
  
Kero smiled and shook his head. "She likes anything you wear Sakura-chan. Remember that jester costume she made you when you went after the water card?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "It was a good costume. Anyway I just wanted your opinion on this one." She turned to leave the room. "I'll see you when I get back Kero-chan. Oyasumi-nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai Sakura-chan." Kero said, flying to the video game console.  
  
As she walked downstairs and saw her father and brother sitting on the couch. Touya whistled appreciatively. "Nice dress squirt. I have to admit you look good."  
  
Her dad nodded in agreement. "You really do Sakura-chan. You look just like your mother."  
  
Sakura smiled at them. "Thanks you guys. You've been really great about all of this. I appreciate it, I really do."  
  
Her Dad hugged her, "Like we told you Sakura-chan, we're just happy that you found someone who makes you happy."  
  
Touya nodded and tweaked her nose. "Besides I can find much better reasons to tease you."  
  
Sakura rubbed her nose and tried to look angry, but couldn't hold it. "Thanks oniichan."  
  
Her dad smiled down at her. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
  
Sakura looked at the clock. They were supposed to pick Tomoyo up in fifteen minutes. "No thanks dad. There will be food at the dance and I don't want to take the chance of getting anything on my dress."  
  
Her father shook his head. "Alright. Tomoyo-chan's mother is picking you two up afterwards right?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. She has an out of town flight at midnight so she's going to drop us off at her house."  
  
Touya smiled and elbowed her. "So you and Tomoyo-chan will be all alone huh?"  
  
Sakura blushed and her dad stepped in. "You promised not to tease her Touya-kun."  
  
Touya shrugged and winked. "Alright, alright. But when you get back you have to tell us everything Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura looked up at him and smirked. "I'll tell you what I think you need to know and you'll like it." With a proud voice.  
  
Her dad laughed. "Alright you two, call off the dogs. It's time to go pick up Tomoyo-chan anyway. Come on Sakura-chan. Touya-kun didn't you volunteer to chaperone the dance? You should get going."  
  
Sakura sat anxiously in the back of the car while her dad walked up to the door. Tomoyo's mother answered it and they talked for a second. Then her dad came back and got in. "She'll be out in a minute. Her mom says she was in the bathroom all afternoon trying to make sure everything was absolutely perfect."  
  
Sakura smiled and watched the door anxiously. Finally she saw the door crack open and Tomoyo step out. "Wow, she looks beautiful." Sakura whispered in awe. Tomoyo was in a dress that matched hers perfectly except that instead of being gold with silver trim, it was silver with gold trim. A gold hair band glittered on her head and Sakura's breath caught in her throat as Tomoyo began walking towards the car. She noticed that Tomoyo had done her hair so that instead of hanging down like it normally did it was in waves.  
  
Her father nodded his agreement and smiled, watching his daughter's face. She was so incredibly happy that she almost seemed to be glowing. Particularly the key around her neck. In fact he was pretty sure... he was snapped out of his thoughts as Tomoyo opened the car door and stepped in.  
  
Once she was inside and seated Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura and blushed slightly. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Sakura was breath taken for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "You are gorgeous Tomoyo-chan. And I love these dresses."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "You look wonderful Sakura-chan. Even better than I imagined." She turned to Sakura-chan's father who was smiling back at them, and handed him a small video camera. "Could you take some quick shots of us?"  
  
He nodded and took the camera, focusing on them while they waved and hugged. Finally he handed it back to Tomoyo and turned back to the wheel to drive them off.  
  
When they arrived at the dance Sakura and Tomoyo said goodbye to Mr. Kinomoto and he drove off. Then, hand in hand, they walked towards the school gym, blending into the crowd of kids heading in the same direction. On the way Sakura looked around for their friends. She saw Li and Mei walking in next to each other. Li was in a tuxedo and of course he still wasn't smiling. Mei was wearing a white dress with red Japanese dragons all over it. She was also wearing light blue gloves. When she saw Sakura and Tomoyo she waved and Li glanced at them, nodding politely. They looked around and saw Chiharu walking in with Yamazaki.  
  
At the entrance Tomoyo and Sakura stopped short and looked at each other. They were both plainly nervous and some how that made them both feel better. Sakura squeezed Tomoyo's hand and Tomoyo squeezed back and readied her video camera. Together they stepped inside.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had found their friends. The girls had broken off into their own group, leaving their dates to talk with the other guys. Mei was there too. When they got close they found that everyone was comparing dresses. Sakura smiled at them and said, "You all look great."  
  
Mei looked at them. "Well we don't have anything on you two, you look like a matched set."  
  
Tomoyo blushed as Sakura told them she had made the dresses. Everyone congratulated Tomoyo on a job well done and told her that they were even more sure than ever that she'd be a great fashion designer one day.  
  
Sakura glanced around the room and saw Touya standing in the back, wearing his best tux. He was talking to Miss Mizuki who had volunteered as the second chaperone. He glanced her way and gave her and Tomoyo a thumbs up. Miss Mizuki saw them and immediately walked over to talk to them. "My you all look perfectly lovely."  
  
All the girls blushed simultaneously and thanked her for the compliment. Then the D.J. that had been hired for the dance took the stage. "Alright, now are you kids ready for some fun?" They all answered yes at the same time. "Then why don't you each grab your partner and come out onto the dance floor?"  
  
The kids found their dates and walked over to the large space between the tables on the basketball court. The first song to start was a fast one, which everyone seemed to enjoy. The mirrored ball, strobe lights, and lasers that had been set up made the room look like it was spinning. After the first song there was a break, during which Tomoyo and Sakura headed over to the food table. Tomoyo went to get some punch while Sakura got them some plates of crackers and some cold cut sandwiches.  
  
When they were done eating a second, slower song had started. Tomoyo had convinced Touya to hold the video camera while she and Sakura danced. Each of them had one hand on the other's waist and the other on a shoulder. Sakura and Tomoyo looked into each other's eyes the whole time. It wasn't until much later that they noticed most of the others had stopped dancing. In fact aside from themselves there was only one other couple left on the dance floor: Li and Mei.  
  
Sakura looked around and saw her friends smiling at them from the side along with everyone else. She whispered in Tomoyo's ear. "I think we've been set up."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I think you're right."  
  
Suddenly from the stage the D.J.'s voice cut through the music. "It seems we have a bit of a contest on our hands. I have here a request from the majority of the people here to keep playing music until I either run out, or one of these happy couples drops."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at Li and Mei. Li looked back with his usual stone face and shrugged while Mei smiled at them. "What's the matter Kinomoto, not up to it?"  
  
Sakura glanced at Tomoyo who smiled and nodded. She looked back at Li and Sakura said, "You're on!"  
  
The assembled kids cheered them on and started clapping their hands to the music. A few of them joined in occasionally just for fun. As they danced to the music Sakura and Tomoyo stared into each other's faces. Hours passed and the D.J. announced the last dance of the evening. Everyone crowded onto the dance floor as a soft, slow song filled the gym. Sakura and Tomoyo stepped closer, leaning on each other as they danced.  
  
"This has been the best night of my life Sakura-chan. Thank you." Tomoyo whispered in her ear.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "Mine too Tomoyo-chan. Mine too."  
  
Sakura looked up over Tomoyo's shoulder and saw Mei leaning against Li, obviously tired. Sakura was surprised to see Li actually smiling at Mei. Sakura grinned at him and winked. Li frowned and put a finger to his lips. Sakura nodded softly and he turned back to Mei.  
  
Finally the song came to an end and everyone applauded. Sakura and Tomoyo took a seat and rested their legs for a minute. Touya came up and handed Tomoyo her camera back and smiled at them. "You two looked great out there."  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you oniichan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble taping us like that."  
  
Touya smiled and shook his head. "No problem. Just make a copy for Sakura to show dad and me and we'll call it even alright?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Deal. So what are you doing the rest of the night?"  
  
Touya shrugged. "I was thinking I'd go home and watch some television."  
  
Sakura smiled and checked her watch. "Well it's almost time for Tomoyo-chan's mom to come pick us up. I'll see you when I get home alright?"  
  
He nodded and turned to walk off. As he did Sakura and Tomoyo looked around at the people filing out of the dance. The D.J. was packing up his CDs and equipment, while Miss Mizuki and Touya began cleaning up the dishes and tables. Li and Mei passed them on the way out and Mei actually smiled at them. "You two were great out there. Almost as good as Li and me."  
  
Li rolled his eyes along with Tomoyo. Sakura looked up at Mei and said, "Thanks Mei-chan."  
  
Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and they walked out the door to the parking lot. Tomoyo's mother was just pulling up when they stepped out. She smiled at them as they got into the back seat. "So did you two have a lot of fun?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her. "Yeah, it was great. Wait until you see the tape we made." With a wide smile.  
  
Her mother laughed. "You tape everything. I'm sorry I have to leave you girls alone at the house. Are you sure you'll be alright? We could always drop you off at Sakura-chan's house."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, that's alright."  
  
Tomoyo's mom glanced back at them and smiled. "I was just teasing. Don't worry. You'll have the whole house yourselves tonight. I rented you a few movies and there is a pizza in the refrigerator if you get hungry."  
  
The ride back let Tomoyo and Sakura rest their tired legs. The dance itself had lasted for over four hours. When they were dropped off they waved good bye to Tomoyo's mom, then turned to go inside and spend the whole night together.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Author's note:  
  
I could have had them actually have sex, but for this story it wasn't right. In fact when I tried to write that part I almost chucked the whole thing into the recycle bin. But then I got to think about the dance part and realized that that would make a pretty good story. So I took out the part that made it seem like a low grade porno flick. I usually find a story goes better if you just focus on one event, then just figure out how each character reacts to that and resulting situations. Well if you're wondering why can I come up with the idea of making Sakura and Tomoyo this close I mean very very close, is they're more than just best friends don't you think? They're more than just sisters, so I kept thinking if they act as lovers? What would happen? So I wrote this fanfic and let my imagination travel through all dimensions to find the words to do so. If you think you can write this better or have an idea of how to make the story flow into actual sex feel free. I however have finished with it.  
  
Feel free to replace whatever names you want as long as you leave the story in tact and my name on it. And one thing, if you find anything wrong (somethin' about my syntax, grammar etc. etc.) please let me know, it will be a big wonder for me and to my fellow writers. ^_^ Until next time!!  
  
SAYONARA!! 


End file.
